Louis Duchamp
Louis Duchamp is a character in Jack of All Trades:War. Summary Louis Duchamp is a traveler and a writer hailing from France, with a wish to see the entire world with his own eyes. He records the experiences of all his travels into a series of journals. One night, while drunk, he met a woman he didn’t know in a bar. While he couldn’t remember the details of the night when he woke up, he had an vague feeling of what happened. Though the woman was gone, she left behind a memento of their meeting: a single, odd looking knife and a note telling him to hold onto it. Louis didn’t understand what this meant, but he kept the knife per her wish, and hoped that he could meet her again someday. Shortly after this, Louis gained strange abilities that no man should have, being forced down a world far stranger than he could imagine. Louis believed that this was fate, and realized that if he needed to survive and understand his situation, he would need to master his newfound power. Some part of him believed that it would also help him find the woman he met that night. His next stop would be in London, and his journey would twist yet again when he arrived there... Personal Statistics Name: Louis Duchamp Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but old enough Classification: Human, Traveler, Magic User Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Bordeaux, France Martial Status: Married Status: Alive Themes: *The Beatles - Glass Onion Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Alsandairs are able to perceive at higher levels in comparison to normal humans. They can also see into the Ethereal Plane.), Longevity (All Alsandairs live much longer then humans, usually up to over 100 years old), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as their soul is in tact, they can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, they can create entirely new tissue out of nothing.), Soul Manipulation with weapons and magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Intangibility and Flight via phasing (Is able to turn into Ethereal Matter and phase into the Ethereal Plane, making them untouchable by physical means, and allowing them to fly into the air), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.) Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around his soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits are unable to drain their life), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awareness, Alsandairs only receive pain as an alert to damage, rather then a crippling force) Disease and Poison Manipulation (Alsandairs are nigh immune to all natural assaults such as disease and poison) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Can fight those who can harm him, on par with other Alsandairs of the time) Speed: Relativistic+ normally (Able to hit Phased opponents with extreme difficultly. Alsandairs on this level push the relativistic limit), FTL+ via phasing (Stated numerous times to exceed the speed of light in this state. Comparable to Nightingale) Lifting Strength: Class E (Should be somewhat comparable to Earth, Wind and Fire) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Survived this, though they were heavily damaged, even with Rose catching the mountain) Stamina: Superhuman (Alsandairs possess much more stamina then normal humans. They cannot falter from physical blows due to their nature, allowing them to take numerous lethal attacks without trouble.) Range: Up to Kilometers with Manipulation (Able to manipulate whatever they can sense in some way. Was able to see Earth and Wind picking up a mountain from Switzerland while the fight was outside London) Standard Equipment: Pens and journals, along with a knife given to him by that woman. Intelligence: Louis is very smart, and has shown to be capable of learning his powers in a very short span of time. Weaknesses: *Phasing leaves their soul vulnerable to damage, which takes some time to heal. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. *Louis in particular, while demonstrably competent at using magic, is horrible in actual combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Glass Manipulation' - The first of these Manipulations is the ability to control any form of glass. Louis was inspired into finally trying to use his power, after witnessing a bar he was in getting shot up, with multiple bottles and windows shattering before his eyes. **'Glass Magnet' - Louis can sense the presence of glass within a two-kilometer radius through his enhanced hearing, and attract it to his location. He’s able to selectively choose what kinds of glass he wants to bring over and avoid accidentally breaking windows or stealing fragile belongings. ***'Sand Magnet' - Because of the nature of where glass comes from, Louis can apply his ability to sand to a certain extent, allowing him to attract nearby sand to his location like a magnet. He can quickly superheat the sand with light and convert it into glass, which he can properly Manipulate. **'Shatterpoint' - Louis is able to generate a miniature “knife” made out of glass, which he can launch at a blinding speed. **'Translucent Barrier' - Louis uses glass to form a barrier around himself. Despite what one would think, the barrier is quite durable thanks to Louis’ magic. If he has enough glass on his person or nearby, he can also choose to create barriers for his comrades. **'Don’t Go Barefoot, Now!' - Louis shatters pieces of glass down to very small sizes and surrounds the enemy with them, before launching them at a high speed. While each individual projectile is weak, an entire barrage is enough to tear someone apart. **'Rapier of Glass' - Louis’ greatest construct yet is his ability to create a rapier out of glass. With his magic, Louis can back up the rapier’s power, allowing it to pierce through virtually any material. However, it takes a massive amount of concentration to maintain, thus Louis can’t hold it for too long. *'Light Manipulation' - Louis would start his ability to manipulate light from controlling glass, seeing the latter as a way to “bend” the former. He would be able to control light by himself with enough time, but uses it best in conjunction with his glass control. **'Bright Blast' - Louis can create concentrated beams of light as an attack. The beams are hot enough to instantly melt sand. **'Refracted Boomerang' - Louis uses his abilities to create mirrors around the area, which constantly move. By firing off beams at these mirrors, he’s able to reflect them off one another and “bend” the light to fire at more vulnerable positions. **'Reflective Decoy' - Louis uses both his glass and light manipulation to generate a “reflection” of himself, which he can use as a decoy. By manipulating the light on the mirror, he’s able to keep the image steady even if he moves. **'Flashbang' - Louis absorbs a massive amount of light into himself, creating a “dome” of darkness that nobody else can see inside except for him. He takes this chance to strike at his enemy before finishing it off by re-releasing the light, blinding the enemy in the face. **'Prism Rapier' - By concentrating a massive amount of light into the Glass Rapier, Louis can create the Prism Rapier. Not only will almost anything be pierced by it, but the concentrated light and heat will further its attacking power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users